NaruHina Your love made me strong
by DeadlyDreamer
Summary: Imagine Hinata's surprise when Naruto asks her out on a date, their relationship quickly escalates into something Hinata has only imagined in her wildest dreams. But there is trouble in store for the pair,this is angst,romance, fluf nd limes all in one.
1. NaruHina first date chp1

NaruHina-First date.

This is my first ever story on this sight, so please be kind.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of these characters, the awseome Masashi Kishimoto does, the plot however is mine so please do not steal. I dont know how this all works but please review and i have 5 more chapters ready to upload.

HINATA!'

'n-nane?' Hinata stuttered turning around and seeing Naruto running across the grass towards her.

'Hey Hinata Chan, um I was wandering if you wanted to go to Ichiraku's now and get something to eat?' Naruto blurted out brightly.

'Um, um... '

Hinata blushed furiously and tried to look anywhere but at Naruto. Was he really asking her out? She wandered her head spinning. For ages she had admired Naruto from, afar, but recently they had been getting closer due to the chunnin exam and then the events that had followed. And now finally her dream was coming true. Naruto-kun was asking her on a date! So why couldn't she just say yes.

'Ano, ano'

she repeated nervously, playing subconsciously with her thumb and forefinger.

'It's okay if you don't want to'

Naruto murmured trying not to look disappointed, he turned away so she couldn't see his large blue eyes fill with the feeling.

'N-NO!'

Hinata called out before she could stop herself.

Surprised Naruto turned back to face her.

'Nane?' he asked curiously.

'Um if it's okay Naruto Kun, I would very much like to go to Ichiraku's with you.' Hinata blurted out blushing an even deeper shade of red.

'Oh of course it'd be okay Hinata Chan, why would I have asked you if it wasn't?' Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 'Well come on then' he beamed and grabbed her wrist dragging her after him.

'N-Naruto kun' Hinata whispered smiling softly.  
Outside the sun was shining and the birds tweeted happily from their perches in the trees. A gentle breeze picked up and tousled Hinata's hair. It was summer and she was sitting at Ichiraku's with Naruto. She felt like she was floating on a cloud of happiness and nothing could bring her down. The day was so perfect. She paused and listened for a while to the crickets chirping their merry music. Content to just sit their, basking in the suns warm glow and Naruto's company. Eventually Naruto spoke, breaking the silence between them.

Naruto

'So Hinata' he began, looking into her soft lilac eyes he felt a surge of emotion. She was so sweet and beautiful, he wandered why he had never noticed her properly before.

Probably because I was so caught up in my stupid pursuit of Sakura he thought bitterly. But recently he had really started to notice her, ever since her match with Neji in the chunnin exams preliminary stage. It had taken a while, but instead of seeing her as a weird shy girl, he had started to see her as Hinata, a girl with much insecurity but a girl who was willing to fight to change herself to become a better person and to overcome those insecurities.

So that now he saw her in a different light. As a strong, wise person, and also a beautiful one. For a long time he had been looking but not really seeing. But once he had begun to look properly he hadn't been able to help but notice her large soft eyes, which were such an enchanting colour and could be so innocent and sometimes so fierce. Or her pretty purple hair and innocent round face. Before he had been doubtful of her shyness but now it only enforced something within him that he hadn't known he possessed, something that made him want to reach out and pull her into a hug and kiss those sweet lips a thousand times, simply because when she acted shy he wanted to bring out that sexy fierceness within her. The longer he looked into her eyes, the more he thought those kind of things, until it became so much that in fear of his sanity he had to look away.  
Surprised Hinata watched Naruto, he seemed to be in deep thought and she waited patiently for him to finish the sentence he had started. For a long time his eyes stayed locked with hers, and for the first time ever she resisted the urge to look away. For an age they stayed like that until, to her surprise, he looked away. Naruto, she thought in shock, since when did you become embarrassed when looking at me? She felt her face heat up at the thought that Naruto was embarrassed by her, but ignoring it she built up the courage to speak.

'Go on Naruto kun' she urged, pleased that she had not stuttered.  
Naruto took a deep breath and looked back up into her eyes. For a while he was stuck but then his tongue found the words he had been searching for,

' Hinata I like you' he blushed but continued,

'I like you a lot, for ages I have been watching you and seeing you in a new light, I admire your courage and think that you are truly strong Hinata.'

He grinned awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

'Like what you said to me just before my match with Neji in the chunnin exams, I think that is what you are. But it's not just that Hinata'

he swallowed. He had never been very good with words.

'I think that, I think that, I think that you Hinata are beautiful inside and out.' He finished and took a deep breath watching her anxiously to see her reaction.

Hinata

Hinata was stunned. All she could do was gape. Had Naruto really just said those things to her? Her brain was working over time to take in everything that had just happened. 'N-n-n' she tried, but try as she might; she had completely forgotten how to speak.

'Hinata?'

Naruto asked anxiously. Had he been to full on, maybe he should have been gentler. He silently cursed his foolish mouth.

'Hinata, it's fine, I understand'

he tried to reassure her,

'it was to soon, I'm sorry.'

No, Hinata mentally cried. He was getting the wrong impression. Taking a huge breath to calm herself she forced her brain to work. Slowly she managed to form the words on her tongue.  
'N-no Naruto kun, it, it's not that. I was just shocked, that's all, I, I didn't expect you to say that. Because, because it's what I've been w-wanting for ages now. I never thought you would f-feel the same w-way about me. That's all.'

She took yet another deep breath, desperately trying to still her pounding heart. She had finished. Blushing about five hundred shades of red she looked away and pointedly at the grass. For a short while, although it felt like an age, their was an awkward silence between them. Until Naruto broke it with a happy laugh.

'So we like each other?' He grinned, 'that's great!' Hinata nodded shyly and smiled softly to herself.  
Just then their order arrived and they munched happily through it. When they were finished Naruto took Hinata's hand and led her to the park, where they sat down on a bench.

'Thank you for a great date Naruto kun' Hinata blushed and smiled taking his hand in hers again.  
'You liked it!'

Naruto beamed, so he had picked right then. In his mind Ichiraku's was a great place to go for any occasion.  
Hinata chuckled and got up to go.

'Wait!' Naruto got up to and stood in front of her. 'I, um, wanted to give you this' he murmered blushing and quickly giving her a little brightly coloured parcel, wrapped in a purple bow.  
'N-Naruto?' Hinata whispered, but he was already turning away. Suddenly he stopped and turned around again. 'Oh yeah, and this' he scratched his head nervously and came back over. Leaning in quickly he kissed her cheek softly and then darted away. Without waiting to see her reaction, he disappeared into the distance.  
Slowly Hinata touched her cheek, feeling the spot where Naruto had kissed her, there was a tingling feeling left from where his lips had brushed her skin. Looking down at the parcel in her hands she unwrapped it. In it was a beautiful necklace. On a delicate silver chain hung a small amethyst, about the size of tear drop, and engraved into its back where the initials H & N. Smiling Hinata fastened it around her neck, and gazed at the spot Naruto had been moments before. She would treasure this necklace forever.


	2. Confessions of love chp2

NaruHina-Confessions of love. Chapter 2

Hinata

For the rest of the day Hinata floated on cloud nine. She was constantly fiddling with her necklace and touching her cheek. Oblivious to all else around her. As she walked down the sunny street she bumped into Sakura, the pink haired kunoichi, who was also her best friend.

'Sakura! sorry i didn't see you there' she apologized. Her hand subconsciously jumping to her neck to check her necklace was alright.

'It's okay' Sakura smiled, her keen eyes following Hinata's hands and noting the necklace. 'Thats a pretty necklace Hinata, where did you get it from?'

'Oh this, ano, ano.' Hinata blushed but knew she had to tell her. After all Sakura was her best friend.

'N-Naruto kun gave it to me' she stammered, fiddling with the necklace. 'It was a gift.'

Sakura was surprised but didn't show it. She hadn't known Naruto could actually be thoughtful.

'Really? That was nice of him.' she stated, studying Hinata carefully to see how she responded.

'Yeah, it was' Hinata smiled dreamily, her eyes vacant and her expression oddly strange, as though she was remembering something wonderful. Sakura had never seen Hinata with an expression like that before , but it kind of suited her, and she had no doubts who that expression was for.

'Yes it was.' Sakura repeated slowly, and then deciding to be upfront about it, 'What exactly has happened between you to?'

Startled by the question Hinata snapped out of her dream like trance. 'Ano, ano, nothing.' she responded desperately trying to avoid the question. Sakura fixed her with a ''don't give me that'' sort of look and taking her firmly by the arm, led her over to a bench in a secluded spot, far away from other people.

'Now go on, tell me' she demanded, 'we're best friends, you can tell me Hinata, i won't tell anyone.' Staring straight into her eyes Sakura gently bullied her into spilling. 'Go on, something happened between you and Naruto, right?' she prompted Hinata, this time in a gentler voice.

'Hai' Hinata murmered, blushing a rosy pink.

'So what happened' Sakura prodded her, 'pleeeease Hina, please.'

Hinata sighed, knowing Sakura she wouldn't give up until she got an answer, she would just have to give in and tell her if she wanted any peace and quiet for herself.

'Well,' she began, her face became reminiscent and once again her eyes went vacant and starry. 'I was just walking through the park when i heard Naruto kun calling me, so i stopped and he came up to me and asked me if i would like to go to ichiraku's with him..'

'ON A DATE!' Sakura interrupted, squealing loudly. Hinata nodded and blushed. Sakura grinned, she had had an inkling about Hinata's crush on Naruto for a while but hadn't said anything, just in case. Turned out Naruto returned the feelings, although you wouldn't think it from the way he had always seemed so ignorant about anyone else's feelings but his own. But then again, thinking back she realized he _had_ been a little different lately, a bit more, sensitive. She grinned to herself and then indicated for Hinata to go on. Blushing even darker Hinata continued. 'Yeah and so we sat down and for a while it was quiet, but then he spoke and he said, ano, he said, _so Hinata_ and he paused for a while but then he went on and told me he really liked me, and thought i was truly strong and that i was beautiful inside and out.' She blurted out in one long breath. Going crimson she stared at the ground. 'But, but that doesn't do him justice because what he actually said in full was a lot more beautiful than that, i just can't remember it word for word', she murmered, which wasn't strictly true, she could remember it almost exactly but she still wanted part of what had happened to stay between just her and Naruto.

Sakura nodded.

'And how did you respond?'

'I , i blushed and couldn't speak for a while but then i could and i managed to tell him that i, ano, tell him that i, ano, that i like him a lot too.' She finished, taking a deep breath. Looking awkward she started to twiddle her thumb and forefinger together. Sakura giggled, 'well i think you two make a good couple, and i take it he gave you that necklace as well?'

'Hai, you really think so?'

'Yep, course i do, your extremely cute and shy and he's well, he's cute in his own way and he's nowhere near shy, you compliment each other.' Hinata giggled too. 'He's more than just cute' she grinned and blushed.

'Reeeally Sakura laughed, 'if you say so.'

'I do!' Hinata giggled again pushing Sakura gently. Chuckling Sakura pushed her back and then held her hands up in truce. 'But seriously, how much do you like him?' She asked curiously. Hinata leaned back and closed her eyes. 'A lot' she stated simply, 'a lot.'

Smiling Sakura took Hinata's hand, 'then I'm gonna arrange another date for you two tomorrow.' Hinata's eyes flew open, shaking her head she protested. 'No, don't do that, what if he says no.' Sakura laughed, 'he won't trust me, you go home and I'll go tell him now.'

'N..' Hinata began but Sakura was already gone. Shaking her head she turned and started to walk home. She was anxious to get there soon, just in case Sakura called to tell her his answer. Despite herself she actually felt happy Sakura was doing it anyway, I mean after all, if he does say yes I'll get to see him even sooner, she thought to herself happily. Hurrying along the pavement even quicker in her hast to get home.

Naruto

Naruto walked casually along the street feeling like his chest would burst from happiness, his cheeks were still warm from the fact that he had kissed Hinata, even if it had only been on the cheek, and his mind was filling with up with all sort of possible second dates. However for a while after their date he had regretted slightly that he had run off after kissing her, that was until he had seen Hinata walking home, her face content, and had watched her run her finger over her cheek where he had kissed her while playing absent mindedly with the necklace he had given her. So that now he was feeling especially satisfied.

Just then he spotted Sasuke on the other side of the street, and dying to tell him everything, ran over.

'SASUKE, SASUKE DOBE, over here.' He shouted as Sasuke looked over at him running across the street and rolled his eyes.

'Naruto, what do you want?' Sasuke demanded impatiently, knowing full well he wouldn't get any peace until Naruto had told him whatever it was.

'Well' Naruto began, dragging Sasuke over to a bench further down the street.

'I asked Hinata on a date and she said yes' he beamed. Sasuke nearly choked.

'What? _you _asked _Hinata_ on a date and she accepted?' He shook his head, 'What about Sakura?' he asked sceptically, but even as the words had left his mouth he realized that Naruto hadn't actually mentioned anything about liking Sakura for a long time. Maybe Hinata was the reason behind that. But still, Naruto and Hinata, what an unlikely couple he pondered. They were both polar opposites. However opposites did attract. Like him and Sa.. quickly pushing that thought to the back of his mind he concentrated instead on Naruto's response.

'What about her?' Naruto responded defensively. 'I don't like her, I like Hinata.' He paused and blushed. 'For a while i didn't notice her, but then she started to become more obvious, you know like in the chunnin exams and that fight with Neji, i started to see her differently.' He blushed even deeper. 'Besides i think she's way prettier than Sakura anyway.' He finished and scratched the back of his head nervously, embarrassed by what he had said.

Naruto? Sasuke thought shocked. I never knew you were actually able to be serious for a change, and Hinata isn't prettier than Sa... quickly he pushed this thought away to join the other one.

'So you really like her then?' he asked, already guessing the answer.

'Hai' Naruto nodded, 'a lot'.

'I see' Sasuke thought for a while and then coming to a decision started to walk away in the other direction, back to where Naruto had just come from.

'Hey' Naruto called after him. 'Hey DOBE!, where are you going?'

Sasuke just sighed and kept on walking.

'Sasuke!' Naruto shouted, again, running over to join him. 'Where are you going?'

'To ask Hinata on a second date for you.' Sasuke replied impatiently, annoyed at having to explain it to him.

'What?' Naruto exclaimed confused. 'Why?'

'Because you obviously like her a lot, dobe' Sasuke muttered, without hesitating in his step.

'Oh...' For a moment Naruto looked shocked, but then his indignation kicked in. 'Well why didn't you just tell me? Don't i have a right to know what your doing about my business?'

He had a point, Sasuke had to admit, but then again he was doing Naruto a favor, so in his opinion he didn't have to justify his actions to him as he was actually benefiting him by what he was doing.

'No, because i am doing you a favor teme, so i don't have to justify myself to you.' he answered, voicing his thoughts. For a while Naruto remained silent but then he simply said, 'by the waterfall' and walked off. Sasuke couldn't contain his surprise. Naruto had just acted shockingly out of character. He shook his head in disbelief and carried on walking. Normally Naruto would have argued his case passionately but instead he had just given in, maybe Hinata was changing him for the better, although she probably didn't realize it. Sasuke had understood perfectly what Naruto had meant by what he had said, he had wanted the second date to be by the waterfall. So it looked like he had Naruto's permission to ask Hinata after all. Walking briskly, Sasuke carried on heading towards Hinata's house, his mind working overtime about everything that had just happened with Naruto.

Meanwhile Sakura was walking in the opposite direction. She had just been told by someone that they had seen Naruto a little while ago heading in that direction so she was going that way, hoping to find him and ask him on a second date, for Hinata. What she didn't know was that Sasuke was coming towards her, on his way to see Hinata to ask her on a second date, for Naruto.

'Sasuke?' Sakura called, surprised to see him coming her way. Before she had met up with Hinata she had seen Sasuke walking in the opposite direction, so it was weird that now he was coming back the way he had just been. Her heart started pounding, maybe, maybe he had noticed her and had decided to come back to speak to her, after a lot of thinking as he had been to shy before, she thought wildly but as soon as the idea had come into her mind, she knew it was only wistful thinking. His expression was purposeful and when he saw her, instead of pausing he carried on walking, making it clear his business wasn't with her. Slightly deflated she carried on walking, but then stopped. A thought had struck her, it was possible Sasuke knew where Naruto was, after all the two where good friends, and Sasuke had just come from the direction where Naruto was supposed to be.

'Sasuke' she called running over.

'What?' he asked, irritated at having to stop.

'Ano, i was wandering if you knew where Naruto was?' she said quickly, trying to ignore his obvious irritation, which of course was caused by her speaking to him.

'Oh' Sasuke uttered, caught of guard. He hadn't expected that. Despite himself he was used to Sakura always asking him on a date, or if they wanted to train together, and he tried to ignore the odd feeling of disappointment that was swelling in his chest, because she hadn't asked him. Even though he would say no as always, their was something within him that craved attention from her, something that scared him. So he would always push it away and answer the same each time. But why was she asking after Naruto? Was it possible that now, as soon as his attention had swayed from her to Hinata, she realized she missed it and how she felt about him and so was going to win him back? As soon as he thought it, he realized it was bizarre, but he still felt the need to reassure himself it was wrong.

'Why do you want to know where he is?' he questioned her, trying to look casual and not insecure, as he really felt.

'Because' Sakura stated, she was in no mood to be questioned by Sasuke, she was getting fed up with being treated so coldly by him. Each time it hurt a little more and she just wanted it to end. For a moment Sasuke was dumbstruck. Had she really just spoken to him like that. Again, despite himself, he was hurt. When had she become so brash with him?

'I just wanted to know' he retaliated, rolling his eyes to hide how he truly felt.

'Well, I'll tell you why, if you tell me what your doing' she retorted back, recognizing an opportunity to glean some information about what Sasuke was doing retracing his steps back from the place he had just passed. He paused and considered, coming to the decision to tell her, realizing his need to know why stronger than he had though.

'Fine' he muttered, 'I am on my way to Hinata to ask her on a date, for Naruto, but you can't tell anyone' he told her.

'Oh' Sakura laughed, 'well thats a coincidence, seeing as i was just on my way to ask Naruto on a second date, for Hinata.'

'Oh' Sasuke echoed. 'Well then i guess we can just go back now and tell them, Hinata said yes, and Naruto says by the waterfall, tomorrow at sunset.'

'Hai' Sakura agreed. 'Thats a good idea' still smiling, she waved goodbye and set off, back the way she had come, to tell Hinata the good news.

Sasuke watched her go and felt oddly relieved. So she hadn't been interested in Naruto, she was just doing her friend a favor. Satisfied he walked back the way he had come, to tell Naruto the good news. A second date had been arranged.


	3. The fire within our hearts chp3

NaruHina-The Fire within our hearts. Chapter 3.

Hinata

The next day Hinata awoke with butterflies in her stomach, it all felt like a dream, she was so nervous about her date with Naruto kun yet excited as well. Although she had already been on a date with him she was still insecure about what would happen. After all, the first date had only been about establishing feelings. The second was normally when the couple properly acted on them, and that would mean the first proper kis..she blushed and tried hard to concentrate on something else, anything else.

Throwing open her window she breathed in the crisp morning air. Outside the sun was just starting to rise and the clouds where washed with a rosy glow. She loved the first smell of the morning and the beauty of the sky when the sun was just beginning it's slow climb above the horizon. She could already hear the first birds, their songs filling the air with their cheery music and her mind already felt clearer as she flung her head out of the window, she had always been an early riser as she loved the peace and tranquility of the morning, but she loved sunset more. When the world started to sleep and the sun crept off to bed, leaving it's parting gift of a sunset painting the sky a glorious colour before the moon and stars came out, and with them the velvety cloak of night. That was why sunset was the perfect time for her and Naruto to meet.

Once again the thought of their date later on had crept into her mind and with it the feelings of nervousness and excitement came too. Pushing it away again with annoyance, she climbed out of bed and got dressed, for she was meeting Sakura later on to go shopping for clothes, which were of course for the date. So she needed to be ready before twelve, which was the arranged meeting time. She ate breakfast quickly and left the house around 11:30, it was going to be a very long day. For despite all her nerves she couldn't wait for evening to come. As that was when she would see Naruto again.

Naruto

Naruto woke up with a knot in his stomach. For a moment he lay still, trying to clear his mind which was still groggy with sleep, so he could work out the cause of the feeling, the excited yet nervous feeling that resided in his stomach, that seemed to make his insides knot together. For a few moments the reason evaded him, but then all of a sudden the memory of everything that had happened the previous day came flooding back. Today was the day of his second date with Hinata!

Flinging his window open, sunlight streamed in and lit up the room. Outside it was a beautiful day, the birds were singing and the sun shone brightly in the sky, basking everything in it's warm, golden glow. But he took no notice of this, for he was eagerly looking forward to the evening. When the sun set. For that was when he would meet Hinata by the waterfall. He was planning to tell her exactly how he felt. Yesterday he felt like his words hadn't done his feelings justice. So he wanted to make clear to her, exactly how much he cared for her. He had never been the sentimental type, yet she brought out something almost poetic in him, something that made him want to speak beautiful words and be able to express himself in a way he had never done before.

Smiling to himself he jumped out of bed, ate breakfast and got dressed. Later on he was going to go to the flower shop and buy her flowers, but he still hadn't decided what type yet, so he was going to go to Sakura for inspiration and advice. Leaving his house he went on his way, his expression vacant, a look that strangely suited his normally enthusiastic face, as he imagined everything he would say when evening came, and as he walked along the road he found himself longing for evening to come, so he could see her face again, and have the chance to tell her his feelings. It was going to be a very long day.

Hinata

Hinata and Sakura were browsing the shop searching for the perfect outfit for the date. It had to be captivating yet not too dressy. It had to be thin enough to flatter her figure and not bulk her out, yet warm enough to wear in the evening. The colors had to be bold enough to stand out, yet subtle enough to suit the calm of the evening. So of course they were having trouble finding something that fitted in to all of those categories. Until that is, Hinata struck gold. She had been rifling through a stand at the back of the shop when a pretty dress had caught her eye. The top half was cut across the shoulders, so that the neck was bare and only a little bit of the material came across her shoulder, it came down a little below the knees and the bottom half of the dress was made out of a light purple silk that fitted her figure like a second skin, this was then covered by a light floaty material that was a faint orange colour and had sparkling pearls sewed into it, so that is shone like the morning dew. It came with a thin orange shawl that draped over the arms and was clipped onto the shoulder part of the dress with two purple butterfly broaches, that where encrusted with delicate amethysts. It was perfect. The silk material as well as the shawl and top cover of the dress was enough to keep her warm in the cool evening, but also thin enough to flatter her figure. The purple and orange were bold enough colors but gently complimented each other so that they didn't stand out too much. They fitted the calm of the evening and the colors certainly matched the tone of the sunset. It was a great find.

Smiling Hinata called Sakura over, and once she too had breathed her admiration and agreed it was perfect, they brought the dress and left the shop. Now they just had to find matching shoes.

About two hours later she was ready. They had found a pair of lilac high heels that had a silk orange bow on the end, as well as buying jewelery to compliment her outfit. Two purple butterfly earrings,with amethysts, the necklace he had given her, a matching bracelet to the earrings and two hair pins in the shape of a butterfly to hold her hair up in an elegant bun, so that only two strands of her hair escaped and fell down either side of her face. They were then curled and makeup was applied. Her face was given a soft peachy blush, and her large round eyes were framed with darkened and curled lashes, so that they stood out even more. Soft purple and orange eyeshadow was put on next, (sounds garish but she pulled it of) and was finished of by two silver stick on jewels put on symmetrically either side of her face, by her eyes. Finally she applied the lip gloss and stood back to see the finished result in the mirror. As Sakura pulled of the blanket that had been covering it, she gasped. Was that really her? She looked so, well, so pretty. Hinata shook her head in disbelief and turned to Sakura.

'Thank you so much' she smiled, 'You made me pretty'

Sakura grinned and rolled her eyes.

'Hina, you were always pretty i just made it more obvious, but your welcome and I'm glad you like it.'

Hinata giggled nervously.

'I suppose, i hope Naruto kun likes it.'

'Course he will' Sakura reassured her, 'If he doesn't the boys blind. Now you sit down and relax for a minute, i just need to do something, I'll be back in about ten minutes to take you, okay?' Sakura asked, already heading out of the door.

'Ano, okay.' Hinata sighed and sank into the sofa. It was gonna be a long wait.

(me uses that a lot =P)

Naruto

Naruto spent the day chilling in the park with Sasuke. Normally they would be training, but they had both decided to take a well earned break for the day. Well he was trying to chill, all he could think about was his date with Hinata.

'Will you just chill, your getting really annoying' Sasuke snapped at Naruto, when he'd had enough of him wringing his hands and fidgeting on the bench.

'I can't!' Naruto retorted. 'What if it goes wrong?' 'What do i wear?' 'What will i do?' He was panicking, all these questions where whirling around in his head and he couldn't think of the answers. It was getting close to evening and his nerves were getting the better of him.

'Alright, i have an idea' Sasuke said quickly, 'lets go back to yours and choose what to wear, get that done first, besides it's nearly time anyway' he suggested, anything to calm Naruto down.

'Okay' Naruto jumped at the suggestion, getting up speedily, it was one less thing to worry about. They reached his house about ten minutes later and were soon going through his wardrobe.

'No, no, no' he muttered chucking outfit, after outfit on the floor, Sasuke just groaned, getting up he walked over and started rummaging through Naruto's clothes, 'Hey what about this' he called, pulling out an old suit. It was a black jacket and trousers, with a white shirt and orange tie. Naruto turned around. 'wow i haven't seen that for ages, i wander if it still fits me, last time i wore it was at that disco our school held for juunins. but yeah thats great, thanks' he grinned and grabbed it from Sasuke, quickly changing into it in the bathroom. A few minutes later he walked out. 'Hey it still fits me' he chuckled and picked up a comb, dragging it through his messy hair, in a futile attempt to tame it. Next he put on his shoes and brushed his teeth again to make sure.

'Okay lets go get those flowers' he told Sasuke, taking him by the arm and pulling him outside. They walked for a while and then all of a sudden Naruto stopped. Sakura was just a little while ahead in the place she had agreed to meet him.

'Whats she doing here?' Sasuke muttered, trying to calm his pounding heart. He didn't know why, but ever since that time they had bumped into each other, his feelings for Sakura had begun to change, or maybe just surface. Either way they were making him feel really uncomfortable and as a result he had been trying to avoid her. So this unexpected meeting was certainly unwelcome.

'Oh, coz she's gonna help me pick the flowers for Hinata chan' Naruto explained running ahead to greet her.

'Sakura chan, hiii' he called, waving.

Sakura turned and saw him running towards her.

'Oh hi Naruto' she smiled, 'so lets go choose those flowers, quickly coz i don't have long.'

'Okay' Naruto grinned and rushed off to the flower shop. For a moment Sakura paused, seeing Sasuke behind him, but then she turned and followed Naruto into the shop.

Sasuke just watched, feeling both relieved and disappointed.

In the shop:

'So these then' Naruto pointed at a group of pretty bluebells.

'Yes, those' Sakura nodded. 'Their so fresh and pretty, and remind me so much of Hina.'

'Yeah they do' Naruto agreed, picking them up he payed for them and then made his way to the waterfall. Waving his good byes to Sasuke and Sakura. The date was beginning.

Hinata

Hinata jumped up the minute she heard the lock turn. Sure enough it was Sakura.

'Hi, sorry to keep you waiting' Sakura smiled. 'Shall we go?'

'Yeah, okay' Hinata mumbled walking over. Despite being excited and impatient to go and meet Naruto, she was also feeling slightly sick with nerves. What if she messed up? Rubbing her temples gently she followed her best friend out of the door and to the waterfall. It was getting darker, and already she could feel the cool air of dusk. Although their still wasn't a sunset. It would probably come in around an hour. They reached the waterfall and she waved her goodbye to Sakura, she could see Naruto waiting up ahead and her heart was already beating about a hundred times faster. He looked so handsome in his suit, he had obviously made an effort and that made her feel so happy. Temporarily forgetting her nerves she ran over to him.

'Hi Naruto kun' she smiled and blushed slightly.

'Hinata, hi' Naruto grinned and he too blushed. Bringing his arm out from behind his back he offered her the flowers. She gasped. They were beautiful.

'Arigato Naruto kun' she took the flowers and breathed in their scent.

He scratched the back of his head,

'No problem, and you can just call me Naruto if you want.' He told her.

'Oh, okay Naruto' she grinned and then took his arm leading him over to the waterfall. At the moment she was feeling a little more confident.

'And by the way, you look absolutely beautiful Hinata' he murmered as they walked.

'A-Arigato Naruto k..' she whispered, a faint blush creeping up her neck.

'Your welcome' he replied quietly, blushing as well. She really did look stunning. When he'd seen her run over he'd thought for sure his heart would explode from pounding so hard. He'd felt really weak at the knees but had somehow managed to keep it together. The dress showed of her sexy figure so well all the blood had drained from his head, and as she'd run over she had looked like something otherworldly, with that pale sparkling mist rising up around her. she had looked so pretty with the light makeup and jewelery and elegant hairstyle, his head was spinning with it all. How else was a boy meant to react, when someone so beautiful, sexy, elegant, pretty, shy, fierce and downright amazing actually wanted to go on a date with someone like him?

Trying to keep his cool he walked over with her, and they settled down by the waterfall.

'It's so beautiful' Hinata murmered, watching in quiet fascination as the silvery sheets of water fell continuously over the edge of the cliff and into the pool below. Naruto nodded, 'Yes it is, like you' he whispered. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

'You look so handsome in that suit' she told him.

'Arigato' he replied, resting his head on hers. Both were content to just sit there and enjoy being with the other. There was no real rush to do anything.

About ten minutes later the sun started to set and a glorious sunset filled the sky.

'Isn't it breathtaking' Hinata breathed. Her eyes feasting on the sight.

Again Naruto nodded. He had to agree, the sky was alight with an fiery glow, there was pink, gold, orange and yellow. It was amazing.

'Like a gift from the gods' Hinata whispered without knowing why. She just felt like it was only right to be silent in the presence of something so magnificent.

'If only everything in this world was like it' she whispered again.

'Yes' Naruto replied, 'but with more people like you in it, I'm sure it will grow like that.'

Hinata blushed only slightly and took his hand.

'But it needs people like you as well.' Naruto just grinned and squeezed her hand. They sat like that for a few more minutes, watching the sunset and the waterfall. The landscape looked so amazing, with the sunset behind it and the waterfall and trees in front. Eventually when the sunset had started to fade and the dark had begun to settle, they got up.

'Arigato for a perfect evening' Hinata smiled and let go of his hand.

'Your welcome' Naruto scratched the back of his head. Was there anything he should do? He didn't know if he should just let her leave or if he should do something.

Hinata swallowed hard, she had been meaning to do this the whole of the date, her heart was beating so fast she could hardly breathe. Why was she getting so worked up? It wasn't like she was kissing his li..quickly she pushed that scary yet exciting thought out of her mind, she couldn't think about that now. Plucking up the courage she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. 'To repay the favor' she whispered into his ear shyly. Blushing an even darker shade of red, she turned, posed to run home in a flash. But before she could move she felt Naruto grab her arm, gently he turned her around to face him, 'Hinata' he breathed, tasting her name on his lips. His free hand rose to his face and his fingertips traced the spot where she had kissed him. Leaning in, he repeated the word 'Hinata.'

His mind was a blur, all he knew was the one inexplicable desire that screamed within his heart, his soul, every core of his being. He wanted, no he needed to kiss her. To claim those delicate peachy lips as his own. To taste her on his tongue and to feel the soft caress of her skin on his. His blue eyes locked with her own lilac ones in a gaze that seemed to last for eternity as slowly, inch by inch, his face drew closer to hers. He knew what to do.

'Naruto' the word escaped her lips. She had never felt this feeling so strongly before. This burning desire to kiss him. It was like a fire resided within her heart, a fire that fed of him. Every time she had a taste of him or was near him it would grow stronger, more alive. Until it reached the point where it would consume her, take her as it's own. And then she would be his. She would give in to it and belong to no other but him. For she was certain, that it had been him who had created this roaring fire. Ever since she had first noticed him and begun to admire him from afar, she was sure the fire had steadily been growing.

At last after an age of waiting, although in reality it had been merely a few seconds, their lips joined. The first kiss was soft and sweet, lasting only a few seconds. But as both pulled away, savoring the taste of the other on their tongues, they instantly knew it wouldn't be enough to satisfy the fires within their hearts. So once again their lips pressed together but this time the kiss was full on and fiery. For a long time they stayed like that, lips locked together and arms around each other in a passionate embrace. Neither wishing to let go, both trying to freeze the moment and make it last forever. But eventually they pulled away and the kiss was broken.

'Goodbye' she said gently, her eyes fixed on his.

'No, let me walk you home' he took her hand and they walked together, back to her house.

'Goodnight' she smiled turning the lock of the door,

'Goodnight' he echoed, leaning in and kissing her gently. Before turning and walking home. Their first kiss, and certainly not their last.


	4. The many trials of love chp4

The many trials of love

Hinata

Hinata softly kissed Naruto goodbye. They'd just come back from another date, this time at the cinema. It was now two weeks since they had first started going out, and both couldn't be happier. Every day when she lay down to sleep she thanked whatever kind force it was that was out there that had been responsible for bringing her and Naruto together. Each time she was with him she felt complete, at the beginning she had just missed him, now she felt like a part of her was missing whenever he wasn't by her side. She felt sick whenever they were apart and counted the hours until she could see him again, she tried not to be too clingy but the feeling inside her that needed him, wanted him, loved him, was to great to ignore. There truly was a fire burning for him inside her heart and if he was ever taken from her, it would be extinguished, and she was sure, with it's death, her life also would be taken.

So she kissed him goodbye with an aching heart and mentally kept check of the hours until she could see him again.

'Goodbye Naruto' she whispered softly.

'Goodbye Hina' he murmered back, gently touching her cheek, he turned and left. His heart dragging on the ground as he walked.

Naruto

Ever since they had started going out he felt like he had changed somehow. Become more serious and yet more lively as well, because now he had a beautiful reason to live. The feeling he had felt before for Sakura had just been lust, he knew it for certain now. Because the feeling he felt for Hinata overshadowed it completely. It was in a different league entirely. He couldn't imagine living without her, his shy, beautiful, fierce Hina. Once or twice he had tried to explain to Sasuke how he felt, but had given up. Whenever he tried to explain, the words just sounded cheesy, yet they were 100% true. So he kept them to himself and carried on as normal, secretly loving Hinata until he was sure his heart would burst.

Hiashi

Hiashi watched furious, as his daughter kissed Naruto goodbye. Why hadn't he been informed? How dare she go behind his back and date someone of so low rank as Naruto. Personally he had nothing against the boy, but a Huyaga dating a nobody was unheard of. The boy belonged to no special clan and besides she was already betrothed to someone else. He had to stop this relationship before things got out of hand. Just how long had it been going on for? he wandered angrily as he stormed over to the house and knocked on the door. He had to speak to his daughter straight away and make things right.

Hinata

Hinata entered the house and was just about to go upstairs to her bedroom when she heard someone knock loudly on the door. Her heart sank, please don't let it be father she thought pleadingly, please. He couldn't be back yet, it was too early. But as she opened the door and came face to face with her fuming father, all false hope left her and from that moment onwards she knew things weren't going to go well for her and Naruto at all.

'The sitting room, now' Hiashi muttered through clenched teeth. He would hear his daughter out first, but in his mind he was already forming possible ways to break her and Naruto up.

Hinata nodded meekly and walked slowly into the sitting room, dropping down heavily onto the sofa. With a horrible sinking feeling, she prepared herself for what was about to come.

'WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING?' Hiashi stormed, his eyes locked on his daughter, not allowing her to avoid his gaze. She had to understand how serious this was. Going behind his back. It was unheard of. Where was the obedient child he knew?

'I'm sorry father' Hinata held her fathers gaze without flinching. And she truly was sorry that she had had to go behind his back with Naruto, but she wasn't sorry about going out with him at all. Not in the slightest, and if her father thought he could break them up. Then he was dead wrong. There was no way she was giving up what she had without a fight.

Hiashi stared at her, studying her carefully. He saw apology in her eyes, but not the kind he wanted, it was a defiant apology. She was sorry for causing him upset, he understood that, but there was something else, and he had a pretty good idea what it was.

'But your not sorry you went out with him?' he asked, voicing his thoughts.

Hinata nodded, still holding his gaze with a quiet defiance that shocked herself and Hiashi.

He frowned and allowed himself a moment to go over the situation.

'So, you will continue to go out with him despite what i say?' he concluded, speaking slowly as though thinking each word through carefully. His voice full of disbelief.

Again Hinata nodded and Hiashi's eyes narrowed with displeasure. 'We shall see about that' he growled menacingly, 'you are already betrothed to someone else in our clan, the Huyaga blood must remain pure, that is why we cannot have an outsider soiling our blood and tainting the purity of the clan. This betrothal has been arranged since your birth i will not allow you to date someone who belongs to no special clan, which means they would not be able to benefit our descendants in any way, especially as you have already been promised to a most esteemed member of the head family.' Hiashi shook his head furiously. 'I ban you from seeing Uzumaki Naruto ever again! If i so much as hear of you speaking with him then you will be grounded straight away and will not leave this house until the day you are finally married. Do you understand?' He glared down at his daughter ignoring the twangs of guilt in his heart for the pain he was most inevitably causing her with his actions. Nonetheless it had to be done.

Hinata stared up at him her eyes full of tears. How? How could he do this to her? she loved Naruto, couldn't he see that? Slowly she got to her feet her hands balled up into fists, fighting against the urge to shout and scream she told her father what he wanted to hear. That she wouldn't associate with Naruto again, all the while though her mind was formulating possible ways of disobeying her fathers orders. But no matter what she came up with everything could be counteracted. She couldn't think of a single way she could safely continue to see Naruto without her fathers detection, and even if she managed that. What happened when she had to start preparations to marry a man she didn't love? She needed to find a way to either convince her father to let her be with Naruto. or a way to escape him forever. Which probably meant leaving the village! Her vision blurred as more tears filled her eyes. She needed to get away from the house, from him. She needed some time to think.

Just as she turned away Hiashi touched his daughters shoulder.

'Hinata' he said softly, 'I am sorry to cause you sadness, but it must be done. I cannot allow it, do you understand? Besides you do not truly love him. You are still to young to know what love is, eventually you will come to understand that, i am sure of it.'

Hinata turned to look at her father, her eyes hard with anger and pain.

'Yes father i understand' she replied, her voice emotionless. Understand that you do not understand love and never will. She added in her mind, and with that she turned and left the house, she needed to find Naruto.


	5. The way we need each other chp5

OMG im updating real fast. So you must all worship me BWAAHAHAHAHAHA i kid i kid *looks shifty* YAY mushy mushy stuff. and fluff, i love fluff :) a warning though, it will update slowly from chapter, seven which is where i have written to. ^^' sorry. The plot will thicken! Wow this must be the first story i've ever written that has a plot ive actually preplanned 0_0 *strokes gertrude evilly* Naruto: look its an evil girl stroking her pussy RUN HINATA! Hinata: N-naruto. Naruto: *realises what he has said*0_0 **is embrassed*

yeahm im a spaz, what you gonna do, poke the computer? BWAHAHAHA i joke, i joke.

The way we need each other

Hinata

What right had he to tell her that she did not know what love was? How could he possibly know what she was feeling? How dare her father say that! Hinata was physically shaking as she ran through the nearly deserted streets of Konoha. It was nearing midnight and she had been away from home for far to long, she knew that her father would be worrying by now, he was probably already preparing a search party, she also knew that she was going to be in serious trouble when he found her, but at that precise moment in time she found that she didn't give a shit. There was no way she could face home right now. No freaking way. Her brain was too messed up to cope with it all, she still needed to set her head straight, she needed to find Naruto dammit!

Naruto

Naruto looked up as he heard a knock at his door. Wandering who on earth it could be at this time of night he pulled himself up from the couch and flicked the T.V off. Opening the door he was shocked to see Neji standing there. A very grim expression on his normally blank face.

'Can i come in' he asked passively, the tiniest hint of frustration detectable in his voice.

'Uh sure' Naruto answered, his face scrunched up slightly with confusion as to what the Huyaga was doing at his house. Stepping aside he allowed Neji to enter the room.

'Lady Hinata is missing' Neji stated bluntly, not even bothering with niceties.

'Wa!' For a moment the blond simply stood there, his mouth agape, his eyes bulging with shock. He was too startled to speak.

At last he managed to form the words on his tounge.

'Hinata is missing' he repeated slowly, as if allowing the information extra time to sink in. Then all of a sudden he seemed to pull himself together and his worry for the girl kicked in. 'Then what are we waiting for' he yelled, 'we have to look for her' dragging a disgruntled and non to happy Neji out of the door he began to run. 'Do you know why she left?' he asked as he sped along the streets, his eyes frantically searching for any sign of her whilst he kept himself alert for her familiar chakra.

Neji ran alongside the boy.

'Yes' he answered. 'I do believe it was because father found out about your relationship with her, and when he banned her from seeing you she left the house and hasn't come back since'

Naruto groaned and felt the guilt rise up in his chest. So it was his fault that she had run away. What if something happened to her because of him?! He would never forgive himself.

Hinata

By now her feet were tired and it was all she could do to stop herself from falling to the ground, but still she trudged on. It had started to rain, the drops of water falling down onto her bare skin, soaking her to the bone. That was just her luck! She thought bitterly, The rain made it harder to see not to mention the fact that she was freezing cold and shivering. Where in the world was Naruto! All she wanted was to find him. When she had arrived at his apartment she had found it empty with the door open as though someone had rushed out earlier. The girl had assumed that it was most likely because he had learned of her disappearance, and now as she walked through the streets, still without any sign of him she couldn't help but let out yet another frustrated sigh. Thing just weren't going her way. Hours earlier she had been on top of the world and now, now she felt like drowning herself at the bottom of a lake. Just then she felt the rain grow heavier and lighting lit up the sky followed by a rumble of thunder. The little bit of rain was now turning into a full blown storm.

Sighing yet again she hurried for cover. Knowing full well that it wasn't wise to be out in such strong storm. But where should she go?

Naruto

As he sprinted through the woods, he tried desperately to think of all the places she might have gone. He was becoming increasingly scared for her as the storm strengthened and was turning into a full blown onslaught of weather. He didn't know what he would do without her, probably die he thought grimly. He needed her, in the short space of two weeks she had become like his life support, holding him together. When things went wrong she was there to hold him up. Finally he had found that person who needed him, that precious precious person and there was no way in HELL that he was giving her up!

Then, like a cat being hit on the head with a hammer it struck him. The training grounds, she would have gone there. He knew she wouldn't have gone to a friends house, that was to obvious, and the woods wouldn't be safe with the lightening, she was smarter than that, so that left him with the training grounds. She could have taken shelter underneath one of the mini stands that had been installed there just last year for health purposes, so that the teams could have somewhere to rest in hot weather rather than in the blazing sun. Yes he was almost certain that she would be there. Turning to Neji he decided quickly that he would rather see Hinata alone, Neji would have a liability to report her back to Hiashi straight away and Naruto knew, (no matter how dumb he might be sometimes), that even though Neji wouldn't want to he didn't have much of a choice, seeing as how he was in the branch family and would be severely punished for withholding such information. It would be better if he simply didn't know. That way he couldn't get in trouble.

The blond almost chuckled, Hinata really was changing him in more ways than she could possibly know. Now he was actually thinking before he did something? Wow! This world never ceased to amaze.

'Neji' he said.

'Hn' Neji looked over at the goofy blond.

'I was thinking that maybe we should split up, that way we can cover more ground and have more of a chance of finding her' he proposed, praying that the cold Huyaga would take the bait.

'Hai, that sounds like a good idea' Neji agreed, and immediately changed direction, heading back to the village. Naruto grinned, his plan had worked, now he just needed to find Hinata.

Hinata

The dark haired girl sat there for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for the storm to pass. To her shame she was crying, she couldn't help it, the tears just seemed to flow out of her large lilac eyes of their own accord. Mingling with the rain as they ran down her cheeks.

'Naruto' she whispered drawing her knees up into her arms, so that she sat in the cradle position, rocking herself back and forth, 'Where are you...I need you'

Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her pulling her back into a muscular chest. 'Hinata' his voice breathed into her ear, sending delightful shivers down her spine, she wasn't used to him being this close to her. She could smell his delicious smell, of ramen mixed with cologne. 'Naruto' she chocked out, turning around so that her head nuzzled into his shoulder and her arms wrapped around him. She felt like a small child that was being comforted because it had fallen over, and she liked it. When she was with Naruto she felt safe. His presence was so reassuring, she felt like nothing in the world could ever harm her. She didn't feel alone anymore.

'Hinata' he murmered again, resting his chin on her head. 'What **are** we going to do?'

'I don't know Naruto kun' she answered, pleased that she didn't stutter, he really was making her more confident.

'I'm scared' she said truthfully. 'I don't want to lose you, please Naruto, just promise me its all going to be ok,'

Naruto kissed her head, pulling her closer to him. 'I promise Hinata, I promise, I won't let them take you away from me'

Hinata smiled contently and closed her eyes, she had needed to hear that, and at the moment she did not care how pathetic she had sounded asking him that, as long as he was with her, as long as he was still breathing and still loved her, then no matter what happened, she would get through it. No matter what happened. 'Naruto' she said at last.

'Hm'

'I love you'

'I love you to' he replied gently, only to find that she had fallen asleep in his arms. With a soft smile he too closed his eyes, and for that night, despite the storm raging around them and despite the hopelessness of their situation he let all his worries melt away as he held her in his arms. The one person he needed more than anything else in the world.


	6. Parting is such sweet sorrow chp6

Konbanwa!

this is a sad chapter T_T but the action starts in chapter seven or what i call action ^^' i hope you all like and i'll keep the chapters coming as regulary as i can kay? :)

Hinata: T_T i hope things get better

Naruto: yeah this sucks, i WANT HINA CHAN *glomps Hinata*

Hinata: 0_0 waaa?..=^^= Naruto kun *hugs back*

Me: *sniffles* stop it guys, your making this hard for me.

Naruto and Hinata: :D

Chp.6 parting is such sweet sorrow

Hinata

Hinata stirred in the early hours of the morning, the storm had long since passed and the sky was now a clear blue, breathing in the crisp dawn air she smiled and blinked sleepily. For a moment she was caught in that sweet time between waking and being awake, where everything seems perfect and you cant remember anything, and then the memories came flooding back. The row with her father, the storm, finding Naruto and finally falling asleep in his arms. Which meant that..she lifted her head and rolled over onto her stomach, sure enough the hard mound that she had been sleeping on was in fact Naruto's toned stomach. For a little while she just lay there watching his sleeping face, it made her feel peaceful, then on a sudden impulse she lent forwards and kissed his nose. She didn't know why, she'd never done it before but for some reason his nose just looked so darn cute at that moment, and she didn't know when she'd ever get the chance to kiss it again. Just thinking that thought made her feel incredibly sad so she squished it to the back of her brain. She still had a few hours of untainted bliss with him before she had to go back to her father. So she wasn't going to waste them blubbing. Besides she was past that whole crybaby thing. But try as she might she couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks and splashing onto Naruto's face.

Naruto

'n-Nani, Hinata?!' Naruto opened his eyes in alarm, as he felt another cold wet drop splash on his face. He was shocked to see Hinata leaning over him, her eyes squeezed shut as the tears poured from them. She looked so forlorn that it caused something to tug painfully at his heart. 'Hinata' he repeated, a little louder this time, but still in a gentle tone.

'Oh Naruto' Hinata managed to choke out, as she opened her tear stained eyes to peer out at him, he looked slightly wavy through the veil of water that cloaked her pretty lilac eyes but still as solid as always. 'Your awake.'

'Yes i am' Naruto sat up and reached out his hands, cupping Hinata's face with them he lent in and frowned. 'and im wandering what i can do to help you feel a bit better.' He grinned, 'a kiss?' he offered, leaning in and claiming her lips gently. Hinata giggled. 'Oh no i don't think thats enough' she smiled coyly. 'Another one then?' Naruto kissed her again, running his hand through her silky hair and pulling her a little closer with his other hand. Hinata bit her lip and shook her head. 'It's not working' she sighed despite the fact that her tears had stopped long ago. Naruto ignored this tiny little fact however. 'oh dear' he mused. 'what are we going to do? Then he grinned sheepishly. 'I guess we'll just have to keep trying then'

'mhmm' Hinata blushed and looked up at him through her long eyelashes. Naruto smiled cheekily and then lent in for the third time. This time showering her with kiss upon kiss, until both were finding it hard to breath. Laughing they broke apart and she fell into his arms with a sigh of contentment. Grinning Naruto kissed her forehead and lent back against a tree nearby, pulling her onto his lap. He rested his head on her shoulder and planted his lips on her neck. Just what the hell was he going to do without her?!

Neji

Neji was worried, he had been searching all night and had found no sign of Hinata, plus Naruto wasn't back yet. It was when he was sitting down on the top of a building to rest that it struck him, as sudden as lightening striking a tree. The realization surging through every inch of his body as the electricity would rush through the tree. Naruto _had_ found Hinata, but of course he wouldn't have wanted Neji to know because It would be his responsibility to report back to Hiashi and that would mean Naruto and Hinata wouldn't have anytime left together. He almost smiled at that, Naruto had been clever, uncharacteristically clever. It seemed Hinata had a bigger effect on the boy than she would ever realize and vice versa. He was still lost in his thoughts when he felt a familiar chakra approach. Twisting around his pale eyes took in the sight of Tenten as she stood framed by a golden glow from the rising sun. She was walking across the building towards him. Close up she looked drained, it occurred to him that she too had probably been searching all night for Hinata as well, the pair were after all, quite good friends. As usual she was dressed in her ninja attire, her weapons safely stowed away and her hair twisted neatly up into two brown buns on the top of her head. For a split second he found himself imagining what it would be like to undo them, so that the glossy brown tresses tumbled free from their prisons and fell in waves across her slender shoulders. He blinked and turned back to his original position, waiting for Tenten to take her place beside him. For a while the two sat in companionable silence and then Tenten spoke, she was always the first to break it.

Tenten

Tenten glanced across at Neji, as usual he sat impassive. his face giving nothing away. The only clues as to how he was were the beginnings of shadows under his pearly eyes. She waited for a while, just enjoying being near him and then at last she spoke.

'Do you have any idea where Hinata might be?' Neji considered her question for a bit and then nodded. 'Yes' Tenten frowned, normally she didn't mind his one worded answers but they could be quite infuriating at times, especially times like this. 'Care to elaborate?' she prompted. The ghost of a smile flickered across Neji's face, she tried not to think about how sexy it made him look. Perhaps it was because he was so mysterious that she found herself so drawn to him. With his pale eyes, dark hair and emotionless face she never knew what he was thinking, like a puzzle to be solved, or a present waiting to be opened, and she knew that once she had unwrapped the gift or solved the puzzle the joy would be better than anything she had ever felt. Or maybe it was the adrenaline rush, the thrill she got out of sparring with him that made her so attracted. 'I believe Lady Hinata is with Naruto' Huh, the cool sound of his voice shocked her from her revenue, like icy cold water washing over her. 'Oh okay, shall we go look for them then?' it wasn't so much a question than a polite reminder that they should really get going. She rose to her feet and looked out over Konoha, her mind already going over everywhere she had looked. Neji too stood up and nodded. 'Yes we should go' he reached out a hand and pointed to the west. 'There' he said and in an instance he was on the next building to the west, with a sigh Tenten followed him. Wondering if she would ever see the day that he spoke more than a sentence at a time.

Hinata

The sun was climbing steadily in the sky, casting rays of light across her face. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and wished that it was silver moonlight instead, that the sky was still dark and that she still had the rest of the night with him. They had talked for hours, about what they would do, how they would be together, how they could convince Hiashi to let them continue seeing each other, and they had not come up with a single solution. Not one. She felt the familiar chakra's before Naruto did. Her heart sank. It was Neji and Tenten. Now she would have to leave, or Neji would be in trouble and she couldn't allow that, not when it would be caused by her own selfishness. Behind her Naruto moved, and she knew that he too had sensed it. His hold on her tightened slightly, showing her that he was just as reluctant to let her go. There were two soft thuds as Neji and Tenten landed before them and she opened her eyes slowly, so that they formed bit by bit. It was Tenten who moved first, 'Hinata' she yelled, running over to her friend, 'do you know how worried I was?' she demanded, enveloping her in a hug. Hinata smiled and managed to look a little guilty. 'I'm sorry Tenten chan, I just had to find Naruto, I felt so alone' she said quietly. Tenten's expression softened and she nodded. 'I know, but you have to go back now' she reminded Hinata sadly. Neji who had been standing back until now nodded. 'I will try and talk to Hiashi but the longer you stay away the smaller your chances of convincing Hiashi will be.' Hinata swallowed and got up shakily, 'Okay' she turned around and hugged Naruto tightly.

Naruto

Naruto held her in his arms, for as long as he could, eventually they drew apart and he kissed her, there were tears in his eyes but he didn't care, she too was crying, the tears leaving slippery trails down her cheeks. He pulled her close momentarily and bent down to whisper in her ear. 'I will see you again' and then she was away from him and Neji and Tenten were either side of her.

Hinata

She let them lead her away, but just before the corner she stole one last look over her shoulder. Naruto was standing there, his eyes bright with tears, they never left her for a moment. She held his gaze sorrowfully until the corner blocked him from view and he was gone. Turning back to look ahead, her hands went to her neck, to the necklace that hung there, had hung there since their first date. Her fingers closed around the delicate amethyst so suitably shaped like a tear and she vowed that she would hold him to his promise.


	7. The mockingbird chp7

_Hello. im sorry i haven't updated. life has been crazy busy and I've got my Manga to draw. I'm not especially pleased with this chapter and seeing as how I haven't read or watched Naruto in ages I've probably got some minor details wrong. I suck at fight scenes. . Gomen. Please enjoy this though and i will try and start on chapter 8 soon :) (oh yeah sorry the endings kinda spazzy ._

Chp. 7 The mockingbird

Hinata

Hinata lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. If she concentrated she could hear the faint rustle of the trees outside and the beautiful melody of a mockingbird, the nights musician. For a while she listened to its song, enraptured. The mockingbird was by far her favorite animal, she remembered reading about it in a book when she was younger. It was a sin to kill a mockingbird, that was what the book had said, "Mockingbirds don't do one thing but make music for us to enjoy. They don't eat up people's gardens, don't nest in corn cribs, they don't do one thing but sing their hearts out for us. That's why it's a sin to kill a mockingbird."

She listened for a moment longer, and was about to close her eyes when she heard it. 'Clack, clack, clack' the mocking bird sung in its tuneful voice, turning the sound into something so beautiful she almost didn't recognize it for what it was. almost, years of being a ninja had taught her to listen for these things and to know them immediately. It was the unmistakable sound of ninjas pouches clacking against each other.

Hinata swallowed, suddenly very afraid,a thin line of sweat trickled down her forehead. The mockingbird was a copy bird, it mimicked noises that it heard and turned them into a song, if they were musical enough, and the steady, only slightly altering rhythm of two pouches clacking together seemed musical enough for this mockingbird. 'clackety, clackety,clack. it trilled merrily. Hinata slid out of bed and began to pull her ninja clothes on, sure, it could just be a hyuuga guard patrolling the compound, but something deep inside her, some unknown instinct was screaming at her that it wasn't. She could virtually feel the bad aurora spilling into her bedroom like a poisonous gas cloud. Just then there was a screech and the mockingbird was cut of mid note.

She barely heard the thump as it hit the ground, dead, but there had definitely been a thump. _It's a sin to kill a mockingbird' _She wondered how long it would take her to run for it and alert the guards, but even before the thought had crossed her mind she knew, knew that if she did she wouldn't stand a chance against whatever, whoever was out there. Her fingers closed around a kunai and she stood waiting in heavy anticipation, her ears strained for the faintest sound, and then, there it was, 'clack, clack, clack' a shiver ran down her spin and her grip tightened. They were here.

She heard the whistle of the shruiken flying through the air, long before the glass shattered. A thousand tiny pieces of glass rained down on the room, each as delicate as a silver petal. The sight would have been almost beautiful if it wasn't for the ugly hunched shape, now crouching on the windowsill. The shape lifted it's head and through the slit in the balaclava she could see his leering smile, for it was definitely a man.

'Would you be so kind as to come with me?' he asked politely. Hinata blinked, she hadn't expected such a gentle voice to come from such a large man.

'N- no! what do you want?'

'You'

And all of a sudden ten kunai were spinning towards her from different directions. _He's so fast! _She nimbly dodged them and sent 12 of her own around the room, hoping to catch him. But they simply struck wood or the floor, Standing very still Hinata concentrated on her surroundings, hoping to sense where he was. He moved so fast that he was almost a blur. _What strange chakra, he isn't from Konoha I'm certain, perhaps a hired shinobi?' _THERE! Hinata struck out with her palm and sure enough there was a gurgled cough, and a splatter of blood. One vital chakra point down.

'Not bad'

Hinata stared as her room melted before her eyes, flames were licking every corner, and in the middle was a screaming Naruto.

'NARUTO KUN!' Hinata tried to run towards him but it was like running through tar, every movement was slow and painful. 'NARUUUUUTOOO'

But Naruto was oblivious, his clothes and hair were alight and his arms, legs and face were covered in grotesque burns. His large blue eyes were filled with tears of pain.

_{Naruto? Whats happening? Think Hinata!! Think}_

All of a sudden a familiar gentle voice was whispering into her ear.

'You can save him, go to the window'

For some reason Hinata trusted that voice, it sounded caring, she was sure it would help her. Looking around she spotted the window and began to run towards it, the tar like substance that had been holding her back, melted away as she came closer and closer and....

Darkness.


End file.
